Sakiugo Nezame
|The floods that took over my happiness have receded. Yet why is it, that the monsoons from that single day, couldn't ever pass?}} (Birthplace) |affiliation = Azure Dragon Pirates |previous affiliation = (Slave) |occupation = Horn |previous occupation = Slave |team = Azure Dragon Pirates |previous team = Arlong Pirates |partner = Ryūko Yokoduke |previous partner = Unknown |family = Mina Nezame(Mother-Deceased) Raki Nezame(Father-Deceased) |fruit = None |weapons = Yūdachi and Chōka}} Sakiugo Nezame (寝覚め幸雨後 Nezame Sakiugo, lit: Awakening Happiness after Rain) born in the continent, was, from a young age, subjected to torture and slavery from the menacing and was a slave to his for many years. However, their eventual defeat by the gave him enough hope to become a pirate on his own power. Using the experience and skills he gained from his endeavors as a slave, he gained the twin blades, Yūdachi and Chōka, which Arlong had stolen from his father, and created the Azure Dragon Pirates. He is the current Horn of the said Appearance Sakiugo, a young man who has been through many horrors in life, yet, still he plasters a smile upon his face. Standing tall and with pride, yet modest. His lithe, yet muscular figure hides a number of scars, created through battle, and most noticeably, the one on his back, and the one that caused him his coma. Yet, even through torture, his eyes radiate like a fire like no other. Their black color doesn't show emptiness, but are engulfed with a vengeance like no other. Yet, even these eyes are masked once again, with a small glint, of perhaps hope? Or even sadness? One may never know, as his simple disguise changes ever-so-often that perhaps, only his words are able to convey, what is known as emotion. Black hair upon his head waves in the wind. Every movement and every leap, it's locks follow. Draping down to his brows and staying aloft in the air, it rarely requires grooming, but, when he does so, his head of hair, becomes a small mane. Clad in the azure that makes him the captain of this dragon. He adorns a simple blue jacket with various fur-linings over a darker blue long-sleeved shirt, opened to expose a black tank-top. A chain on his neck, forged for him for dire times, it has the insignia of a small, azure swallow on it. Finally, he adorns black pants, shoes and a black wristband on each hand, just for a little addition of style. At his waist a blue belt is situated, where, dangling from a small string lies both of his blades, sheathed in their exquisite sheaths, they are kept there, for the easiest access possible. Personality Sakiugo, an individual who has been through both his ups and downs, and experienced much that a mere child should never even dream about, has a rather different viewpoint on what is "right" and "wrong" in comparison to others. Although one would normally believe him to be a cheerful young man who seemingly has a reckless nature to him, Sakiugo could be considered almost the exact opposite. A manipulative and grim young man, who seemingly is unable to comprehend others and their happiness despite going through pain, he believes firmly in the philosophy for an "eye to an eye". Ironically, despite stating his hatred towards the marines, he never seems to try and confront them directly, possibly indicating that he has some sort of innate kindness for the innocent not involved with the destruction of his family. However, regardless, his demeanor towards any marine is callous. He has no regard for their position or status, and merely treats them with a cold and ice-filled glare. Yet, Sakiugo knows his own weaknesses and realizes that treating everyone with such a demeanor could easily cause him to be engaged in continual confrontation with anybody he meets, something which is able to cause his immediate death if not careful. A result of this inner knowledge, Sakiugo always seems to be able to craft different personalities dependent on the occasion. Around his crew, he seems to be able to uphold a cheerful personality. He is quite reckless and carefree, and likes to be aloof, along with a certain hint of playfulness in his words and tends to create humor at another's expense much to their chagrin. He seems to talk with a cheerful tone, and likes to address others with the "san" honorific, alongside this, he seems to greet others with respect yet, is friendly to everyone he meets. He believes that freedom is the most important element of an individual, and that they shouldn't pile rules to themselves, but bend the rules that they are present with. A simpleton in it's entirety, as explained by those who know him in this persona, Sakiugo hides such a personality that most would be horrified at the change. Another one of his more unique traits is his excellent leadership and charisma, as seen in his crew meeting, where when having a 'survey' of who opposes his captaincy, there was only one who opposed (albeit, he had a personal grudge against Saikugo). Sakiugo has shown another side to himself, which is rather calm and rational. He usually thinks before uttering a word, and when he does, his words are rather persuasive and can influence even the most powerful of minds. Ryūko has commented that Sakiugo is rather menacing when it comes to expressing a fierce opinion. Regardless of his fiery traits, Sakiugo is a young man with a cunning that very few are able to rival. His genius is, not at formulating excellent plans, but choosing the best two plans out of the many he thinks of. He uses these to create a primary plan of action, and a contingency plan, just in case. He is also far more deceptive than he makes out to be, and is able to deceive even experienced opponents with very simple tactics. History Born into an average family, with an average lifestyle, and simply living in the island, known as for six years of his life. His family, although not extraordinarily blessed with riches and luck, were rather known around Ohara for being famed blacksmiths. Sakiugo's father, Raki, had forged weapons of almost any kind for others, mainly marines to wield for battle, and gained a steady income while doing so. However, Raki specialized in the arts of Swordsmithing, and, in secret, he was forging a pair of dual katana for his son. These katana were said to be his most prized creation, and their refined forgery was said to rival that of the most prized swords in the world. Although, this wasn't merely due to the blade's own power, but it's unique properties, that seemed almost supernatural to those who didn't know of it. Yet, with unfortunate circumstance, Raki's blades, upon completion, would never have been put to use until years later. The upon Ohara caused the complete and utter annihilation of the island, and many of it's residents were killed as a result. Sakiugo and his family were able to barely escape with their lives, but, Sakiugo's mother, Mina Nezame had been on the verge of death from this event. Broken down, Raki was barely able to travel the seas with his son, for a period of a single year. At this time, Sakiugo had become the age of 10, and had tried to train in the sword, to avenge against the marines that caused the death of his family and friends. Yet, a chance encounter, which would change everything in his life would appear unexpectedly. Sakiugo and his father, would encounter the treacherous . Immediately, the pirates would devastate and tear up the ship Raki and Sakiugo were travelling on, and even though the two attempted to put up a fight, they, were quickly overwhelmed, and silenced immediately. Sakiugo, continuing to fight, was lethally injured by the man known as , and was in a coma for three years straight afterward. However, unusually, Sakiugo was kept alive, and in care from the Arlong Pirates, due to Hatchan's request, making Sakiugo their slave from the moment he awoke. Three years later, he would awake, and become a slave under the treacherous . However, the single fishman, Hatchan, who caused his injuries, would ironically become the one who taught him the art of swordsmanship, and gave him the courage to keep going, and one day kill Arlong and take his revenge. Yet, only a few months afterward, the arrived, after the captivity of Nami. The was one that Sakiugo hid himself from, due to not wishing to die against those who he had no relation with. Instead, he took the route to find his father's lost swords. Hidden in the depths of Arlong's ship, he fought through many-a-fishman. Battle upon battle, he would get stains of the blood that killed his father upon his body. Finally, at the lowest level of the ship, he found them. The two prized blades his father forged, sheathed in their respective sheaths, and kept in perfect condition despite the years they've been isolated for. Immediately, the battle ended, once he touched these blades. Heaving himself along with very little strength left, he appeared, outside of the ship, and free from all slavery. He had gained revenge from his father, and wished for one thing more. Revenge, against the ! Doing so, he created the Azure Dragon Pirates sometime after the Arlong Pirates were defeated. He continued to train, and gain enough power to defeat the ones who destroyed his home. Synopsis Powers and Abilities A trail of water makes the pathway for battle. A single stroke and wave follows. Like a dance his movements are seen. Fluid and transparent, from one to another. He switches and swaps. He swirls and jumps! Beginning with the haze that is the morning, and the rain that is the evening. An entire day, passes, in a heartbeat. Sakiugo, despite his young age, is, regardless, a powerful individual. As captain of the Azure Dragon Pirates, he is in command of all the pirates in his crew, and despite being merely a teenager, his influence within each of his crew gives him the ability to lead all of them flawlessly. Even in his young age, his physical abilities are also rather renowned, being trained from two powerful Fishmen have given him this power. Yet, most of all, it is his immense swordsmanship skills and cunning intellect that truly frightens his enemies. Despite this, he is still inexperienced, but his prodigious talent is such, that, many have said in only a few years, he could become one of the infamous . Physical Prowess The status of Sakiugo's physical prowess is easily above the norm. Due to the circumstances he was trained in, and who he was trained by, Sakiugo has gained noticeably higher physical abilities than most. Although below the Fishman significantly, his entire physical prowess is three times that of a standard human's own limits. Enhanced Strength: Sakiugo's strength, although not superhuman, is one to be noted. He is able to catch strikes from officers of a much larger stature, and throw them away, all with a single hand. His sword strikes can cause even steel structures to be broken down (this is coupled with the strength of his blade). He is also able to create minor shockwaves when slicing the air, another indication of his strength. Immense Durability: Sakiugo's durability is also immense. Even when younger, he was able to take considerable beatings from many Fishmen and still be able to stand afterwards and retaliate. After that he took a fatal blow from Hatchan's eight blades, and survived, although remained in a coma for three years resulting that. Currently, his durability is such that he can take an onslaught of powerful attacks, and continue to remain standing regardless, and then fight on like he was never affected. Enhanced Endurance: Sakiugo also possesses remarkable endurance. Battling on for continual periods of time regardless of injuries, and possesses enough stamina to navigate through even large crew ships whilst in battle. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Sakiugo is in possession of a naturally lithe frame. Making him perfect for maneuvering through small areas of space at high speeds, and his high leg strength gives him the ability to use acrobatics without much effort. He is also shown to use this speed and agility very effectively in combat and the usage of his own fighting style, making for a deadly combination. Swordsmanship & Martial Arts Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Sakiugo is a swordsman of masterful caliber despite not being "classified" as a master. He has the skills needed to keep up with most high-leveled swordsman, at the least in the terms of sheer skill. Yet it is his slightly lacking physical abilities that bring him down. Regardless, Sakiugo's style is an agile and very active style. He doesn't use an aerial-oriented style, but rather simply moves as a snake would through the ground. Mimicking an opponent's moves with his own, he parries and counters, twisting and turning, he uses his powerful swords in battle with expert skill. Although his skill is truly very high, he has a single flaw, which is inexperience. He is unable to keep up with swordsman who have been fighting for years on-end, considering the amount of experience a masterful swordsman possesses, they are able to alter their movements in only a moment, causing a disruption in Sakiugo's own movements, thus, preventing him from being able to defeat them. Regardless, his skill in swordsmanship has high expectation, considering he was able to create the powerful Koūnryūsui (行雲流水 Floating with the Tide) through much research and the arts of mimicking, which, as many have said, is the "true" art to a fighter. *'Dual-Wielding Expertise': Due to his blades being a pair of katana, Sakiugo is beginning to dabble in the arts of wielding dual-blades in order to enhance his combat capabilities. He has shown enough skill to swiftly disarm multiple opponents in a matter of seconds, and use his Koūnryūsui alongside his dual-swordsmanship for an explosive offense. Sakiugo seems to favor strikes with a larger area when fighting like this, using many spins and broad arcs to achieve this. *'Precision Footwork': Like many-a-famed swordsman, Sakiugo does not merely rely on offense and brute strength to defeat an opponent. Rather, Sakiugo's skill comes into play with his footwork. In only moments, he is able to use simple, but effective stepping techniques that allow him to dodge and parry almost every attack thrown at him. Combined with his almost instinctive precognition of where a strike will land, Sakiugo's skill in this is very refined. Many remark that he is like a snake, evading all attacks fluently and effortlessly. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although not as refined as his swordsmanship, Sakiugo indeed has some skills in hand-to-hand combat, regardless of his origins as a swordsman. Being trained from a variety of powerful Fishmen, he has gained a style similar to their own, in terms of the sheer strength behind his strikes being similar to theirs. Yet, Sakiugo has a distinct approach to his style, opting to use a dance-like form. Slow movements are combined with precise timing for deadly effect when coupled with the explosions that are created from his palm strikes. Although not perfected, he is able to defeat weaker opponents with these skills alone. *'Explosion Style': Sakiugo, through his training under the Fishman, has learned the basic concepts surrounding their art, and the knowledge to apply it into his own form of combat. However, his raw strength is unable to replicate the exact results obtained by the Fishman. Yet, he has created his own unique variation to this, that, although exhausting, is very powerful. Focusing his palm strikes to a small radius, he is actually able to detonate the hydrogen molecules in the air by causing them to collide with oxygen at massive speeds, creating an combustive force to detonate in that area. Although the explosions aren't continuous, these are especially effective in close-combat, where, if a strike lands, it's already high power can be coupled with the explosion coming right after it, thus, causing this to be a very dangerous, yet exhausting style. Fighting Styles Koūnryūsui (行雲流水 Floating with the Tide) a brand of swordsmanship, formed by Sakiugo after much training with the known as . Both in traditional swordsmanship and the arts of , Sakiugo, despite his natural talent, didn't have the necessary strength to truly be able to use the arts perfectly. Yet, after obtaining Yūdachi and Chōka, Sakiugo made a revelation to form such a style that would become the union of Fishman and Humanity. A style still in it's development, Sakiugo's study of the Fishman Karate and ability to use the moisture in the air to create an intense build up of force which, when making contact with any being, causes immense blunt force. However, due to his blades being unable to do that, Sakiugo, through still ongoing interpretation, is attempting to in a sense, convert this brand of combat into swordsmanship, while still retaining his own, unique flair. This style, when looked upon from a swordsman's view, is a style completely dedicated to what is known as "Flow". As it's name would suggest, Sakiugo doesn't attempt to counter an opponent's strategy or technique. But he simply finds a way around it. Involving much acrobatic maneuvering, extremely skilled footwork and precise swordsmanship, very few are able to completely evade every strike that Sakiugo commits to. Rotations and timing make up the bulk of this style, using the build up of force and speed to cause water molecules to gather and release from his blade in highly pressurized bursts, able to shear through even reinforced skin with ease. Yet, this style possesses a noticeable flaw. The build up of energy is not everlasting, and rather, when these highly pressurized blasts of water are released, force begins to gradually decrease, as the blasts are eventually dispersed. Yet, Sakiugo continues to refine this particular style of combat, using whatever means and resources he has access to, as to do so. Like the Fishman Karate, Sakiugo's attacks are able to directly influence the currents of water. Although not to the grand extent that they are capable of, Sakiugo's own rotational build up of force gives him the capability to cause a momentarily alteration in a current's direction, and doing so, is able to cause water to essentially move along with his blade. However, this takes much time and energy to accomplish, not making it fit for battle, yet. Trivia Behind the Scenes *Appearance based off Takeshi Yamamoto, from the series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *Sakiugo's theme song is C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h by One Ok Rock Gallery Gallery-MainCharacter.jpg|Sakiugo training in a kosode and hakama GalleryAbility-MainCharacter.jpg|Sakiugo cutting up water to form "rings" MafiosoSakiugo.jpg|Sakiugo, as a "Mafia" Abilities-MainCharacter.jpg|Sakiugo's anger Sakiugo-KillingIntent.jpg|Sakiugo's Killing Intent Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Azure Dragon Pirates Category:Humans